


the angel who fell (in love with a sinner)

by Initial_Non-Applicable_ (Top7879)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Gen, M/M, Mentions of War, Not accurate snake behavior, Potential tragedy, Pre-Relationship, angel!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Top7879/pseuds/Initial_Non-Applicable_
Summary: Harry watched and grew curious and watched and grew curious and watched and--His name is Tom Riddle
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Chibi for beta-ing this, and helping me with tags.  
> Constructive criticism welcome!

It starts, as most stories do, because of curiosity. Humans have that saying for a reason you know, the one about the cat and it dying because of how curious it was, and it being brought back because the answer was so satisfying- you know the saying. People often are drawn to the first part, after all humans only have one life- unlike a cat’s nine. The thing is, Harry always had great pride on how sturdy he was compared to his fellow angels, and an angel is already so much more sturdy than a human. According to Archangel Dumbledore, the angels were created to be so much more than humans in order to protect them from Demons. So, Harry never worried about the death part of the saying, but the _being brought back by satisfaction_ always mattered to him and his friends. After all, what is the reason to dig through books, win games, and fly through the air but for the satisfaction it brings. So no, Harry never thought to worry about the death part, which let him be as curious as he wanted- even if it got him in a bit of trouble occasionally.

The great archangel Dumbledore was showing a few of the younger members of the flock the basics on what their relationship to humans should be: what humans do and how they act, and how angels are there to protect them from temptations too great for their minds, etc., etc. etc. And in return for these great acts of kindness, they would pray to the angels along with God. To actually see how this took place the “younglings” were shown a church where worship was taking place. A group of humans were bringing a bigger group of smaller humans to mass, and they were sent to the pews and began to kneel and pray.

Harry spent a lot of time with Archangel Dumbledore, more than anyone else in the group. Which is why he was the only one to notice something catching Dumbledore’s eye. It was a small moment where his eyes stopped at one place instead of passing over the group, a tightening of the wrinkles around his eyes- Dumbledore’s smile never left his face but, for a moment, his shoulders tensed. If Harry were not looking during that split second, he would have never noticed. Ever curious Harry followed the line of sight Dumbledore had and saw a small boy with curly black hair and an even smaller snake in his pocket.

* * *

Harry watched. The boy did not always come with the group, but when he did- he _always_ brought that small snake hidden in his sleeve or in a pocket. Harry grew curious- The boy seemed to enjoy hissing at the snake pretending to understand him, but seemed to hate being around the others in the group and especially hated being brought to mass. How strange this was, Harry thought to himself. Harry was created for God and his will is what dictated the lives of all the angels after all.

Harry watched. One day the boy and his snake were caught. One of the bigger humans saw the snake crawl out of the boy’s sleeve when his hands were clasped together in “worship”- and screamed. The boy looked angry and distraught as the snake was taken away. Harry grew curious- he knew the snake was killed behind the church. After all, to bring one to mass when the bible stated they were creatures of the devil was the height of stupidity. No, not stupidity- naivety.

Harry watched. For the first time he followed the boy away from the church and saw how his eyes grew more angry and less sad. Was he meant to stop the boy from doing… something? Harry grew curious- after all why would he care so much for one little, angry human?

Harry watched. When the boy’s group reached their destination, he was taken away to a small room and smacked. Once, twice, three times- but the boy never shed a tear. He did not beg for forgiveness or for mercy. His eyes grew harder, and Harry grew curious.

Harry watched the boy sneak out late at night to the church, but not for prayer. Harry witnessed the boy go to the back of the building and searched for his dear, dead, friend- hissing. Harry grew curious as he saw the boy shed tears for the first time.

* * *

Harry watched and grew curious and watched and grew curious and watched and-

_-His name is Tom Riddle_

* * *

Tom Riddle grew quickly in the eyes of the essentially never aging angel, and never once did he seem to forgive the ones around him. That fact didn’t seem to matter to the rest of his group either, considering they ignored him when they could and when they couldn’t- well, Tom always had more to hold against them. Harry wondered if what he was doing was wrong. After all he just stood witness to Tom hurting others, convent their things, and never once repent, and Harry could only feel guilty about feeling no guilt at all. Tom Riddle grew some more, did well in school, and became a fantastic actor and eventually he was set off to war.

Tom Riddle was not happy with this outcome but as always, used whatever he could to his advantage. He acted like the ideal soldier with high pride in their country and the war in front of his “comrades” and he worked hard in front of his commanding officers. However, once in a while Tom Riddle slipped up, and for the most part everyone around him ignored that glimpse of _who_ Tom Riddle really is (they think it a misunderstanding, or that their minds were playing tricks on them), but there were always a few soldiers who realized something was _off_ about him. After all, no one can be as perfect as Tom Riddle seemed to be. 

Harry watched this happen. However, his eyes started to look away from Tom Riddle and towards the bloodshed that will happen and is happening. The many, many humans giving into base desires and letting themselves fall into sin is a big deal for angels whose job is to minimize such things. Many other things to grow curious about. How will the upper angels stop this? Will Harry himself be sent away?

  
When Harry refocused on Tom Riddle he realized something had changed. Ah! Those people were no longer there, and Tom Riddle had a smug look in his eye that you wouldn’t have noticed unless you knew Tom, and no one knows him better than Harry. Harry stayed curious.

* * *

Harry continued to watch as Tom started to… not grow, but bulk up and harden. He had gotten rid of his naivety long ago, but now it was like Tom was seeing the horrid truths of the world. He was sent to actual battles of life vs life, I-will-kill-you-so-I-will-live, and watched some of his teammates start to fight internal wars of I-will-kill-you-because-I-enjoy-it, because-I-say-it-should-be vs I-must-for-my-country, because-I-was-ordered. Harry witnessed Tom start to change. Not in personality but in fear and motivations. Tom had truly realized he was living a finite life, and he wanted to stay living. To do that he had to survive this temporary _hell_ or _**leave**_.  
  
Tom started to press his authority more, let more of himself slip though, let more people stand witness as he let some layers peel back. Harry watched as those around Tom noticed the change and were either flocking to him or forced to stand by and let a shift in power continue. However, even as Tom was proving himself to be capable and a leader, his chance of survival wasn’t (never was) reliant on him- it was war after all.  
  
Tom learned that he couldn’t control _fate_ or _destiny_ the way he wanted to the hard way. Stuck in muddy broken-down trenches, with explosions overhead, Harry watched as Tom showed true _terror_ on his face. Harry _watched_ Tom shed tears for the second time.  
  
Harry looked to Tom and then Looked at himself- then felt the tears running down his face. Harry cried out for Tom and let his wish filled tears rain down his fate and let his divinity _change things._ One soldier who felt nothing for God, but reverence for Tom knew he had to move lay _there_ in _that spot to cover Tom Riddle. Letting him live another day_. The soldier who worshiped Tom the false idol traded his life for him.  
  
When Tom awoke in a hospital bed, he was given a medal for being the only one alive on the battlefield and was sent away from the front lines the next day with a new job and all limbs attached. He was regaled as one of the lucky ones, with a guardian _angel_ watching over his shoulder.

_(If only they knew)_

* * *

Harry watched as Tom went through screen after screen with doctors. Being asked questions about how he’s slept and how he’s adjusting. Tom of course, started to do what he’s done for most of his life. You know, Tom is both a go getter and a wonderful actor. Tom also wanted the doctors to go away. Harry thought about the dead-still sleep that Tom went through, even at the orphanage he wasn’t so quiet, and watched Tom go through a routine and smile, _Why yes, I’m adjusting well_ and _It was hard at first, but now I’m fine._  
  
Tom took his government payment, bought himself a flat, and muddled through a few more doctor’s visits before they finally let him go on with his life. Tom muddled through living a “functional” life too. He ate three meals a day, stayed in shape, and slept eight hours each night (mostly). He quickly understood that he was going to run out of money eventually if he could not find some sort of income.  
  
During his search for a job, he came across a disgruntled man with a tightly sealed bucket. Tom, who had fairly good instincts if he could say so himself, stayed around until the man left. He approached the bucket, took out a pocket knife to help open it, when he heard _hissing_. How strange! Tom expected something like drugs, maybe pieces of a dead body- but certainly not this. Tom came home, much later than he expected- with an aquarium, some dead rats, and a new King-snake. He made a note to himself that finding a job was a greater priority than before.   
  
The next few days were part of an adjustment period for Tom. He’d wake up, eat breakfast, get ready for the day, and on his way to his daily walk, he’d feed Nagini a few rats. When Tom returned from whatever brought him out of the house in the first place, he found himself talking about the new idiot-of-the-day to Nagini. When Tom sat down to read before heading to bed, it was no longer done in silence- but to a background of quiet hissing as he threw a few more rats and taunted her.  
  
Harry watched all this happen and smiled when he realized that Tom no longer slept worryingly quiet and still.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom reached a breakthrough on his income problem much quicker than he was expecting. He had gotten a call from a higherup that remembered him fondly. His “commitment to the war effort” was looked at with a positive light so he was kept in memory and they realized that he shares a striking resemblance to another Tom Riddle. What a coincidence! Is he by chance a long lost relative? How grand a story this will be!

Tom asked to know more and quickly learned that “Tom Riddle” was a rich young master that lived in the countryside with his parents. Tom, of course, thanks the caller with great sincerity and starts to plan. After all, wouldn’t anyone like to know if they have a poor orphan soldier in their family? Especially if they had money to spare.

Tom is a good actor. He goes to the Riddle house with tears in his eyes, clenched fists, and a sad _sad_ story about an orphan who had grown up in a war torn time, fought for his country, almost _died_ , and now god has given him a reward by giving him a _family._ The elderly couple bought it- of course they did, no one knew Tom as well as Harry- they invited him in for tea and had a pleasant chat with Tom while they waited for the other Tom Riddle, _his father,_ to return. He doesn’t seem to return that day, so the couple invites Tom back the next day. And he shows. And his father doesn’t return, so he’s invited back. He comes back then next day, and the next, and _the_ _n e x t_

He comes back every day, once he even mentioned that he had a snake and once in a while he brings Nagini with him too. Harry looks down and wonders if Tom is truly being given the chance at a family. If Tom will smile those rare true smiles more often, but _no Tom is a good actor._

* * *

On one of these seeming ordinary visits, Tom came and noticed the elderly couple acting a bit stranger than usual. He asked what was the matter and prepared for big news when they grew quiet. They looked at Tom and then to each other and said that they haven’t been completely honest with him.

Tom’s father has been home since the beginning of the visits. They were so sure that he was Tom’s father too, normally they sent away anyone who claimed they were a long lost family member- they were smarter than that, to just agree and give away all the money they wanted- but Tom looked like a picture come to life. The fact Tom hadn’t asked for any money yet was another positive sign too. 

Tom’s father never came down to introduce himself, and they didn’t know why but such blatant disrespect to family was not to be tolerated anymore, and they were going to force their son to show himself. However, they did not know how Tom’s father was going to act and to forgive him if he comes off a bit rude. The doors into the parlor decided to open in that moment and there the man was, being “escorted” by a few servants. He was obviously not happy to be there.

Tom Riddle did look remarkably similar to his son. It was like Harry was looking at an older Tom, from the curl of his hair and the way he held himself with great confidence. The only difference was his eye color and the fact that he looked openly disdained by the ones around him. Harry’s Tom would never let anyone know how much he hates them.

Harry watched as Tom Riddle looked to his son and sneered. There was no guilt for not realizing he existed; there was no regret for leaving him in that orphanage. The grandmother quickly led Tom away, inviting him back once more the next day. Harry stayed- he wanted to know how similar this strange future Tom was to his.

His Tom would always have a polite smile on his face when being introduced to new people. His Tom only showed any kind of fragility to Nagini. This Tom Riddle on the other hand seemed to collapse into a chair and his reluctant pose seemed to be genuine. To be fair to Tom Riddle, Harry didn’t know his tells as well as he knew Tom’s.

Tom Riddle told a story about a one night stand with a young girl in the village over. He told of a night where everyone got drunk in celebration of his upcoming marriage, and how he refused to acknowledge Tom as his son. That while he’s at the right age and his wife disappeared- he was not the product of marriage, and how the young girl came to his marriage home in the midst of the night to exclaim she was pregnant- she was sent away for spreading stories. There was no room in the Riddle household for bastards that belonged to married men. Harry did not like one that shared the name Tom Riddle.

The next day Tom brought Nagini with him to the Riddle household. Harry noticed how he let her coil and constrict around him. Now normally, he would not let her do such things, it was dangerous to let a snake of any size do that if they are not made used to human touch since hatching. Tom hadn’t even thought to bring the aquarium. No, perhaps he did and just purposely decided not to. 

He was greeted at the door like all his other visits and was brought to a parlor like usual. The only noticeable difference was how the grandparents held themselves. Tense, quiet, with purposeful glances between them. They sat down, prepared themselves and the grandfather started to speak.

He told Tom about how Riddle did not want to claim him as his own. Tom sat still, letting Nagini coil. Riddle came into the room with a bang. He exclaimed _why am I here, What is this farce-_ not even presenting an image of politeness. He was forced to sit and listen to the grandfather’s stern voice. It turned out, while Riddle refused to accept Tom into the family, they did not agree. While they could not do so publicly- it would cause a great scandal if such a disagreement was found out- they could and _would_ add Tom M. Riddle to their will, letting Tom have a piece of the family fortune and heirlooms. Tom let a miniscule amount of tension fall from his shoulders, only noticeable to Harry and gave an understanding, but sad smile. Oh, _of course_ he understood. He was just glad to finally have someone he could call family- even if he couldn’t tell the world.

Tom left and Harry stayed. Harry stood witness as the disgruntled Riddle watched Tom walk away and proclaim loudly that he was not happy with this outcome, and how this could only end poorly.

* * *

Tom came back to the house later that night, with Nagini still around him. Nothing Tom did made her let go, from cooing _I’m just leaving for a little bit, I’m making sure we can get a better living situation,_ to pets, to trying to lure her with dead mice.

Tom has been around the house and has talked with the servants enough to know where he should enter from and what path he should take around what time. He has planned for this of course- but plans will not always work given that the world is a crazy, random place filled with circumstances that don’t take place according to a set schedule. Tom knows this- he has learned this over and over again throughout his life- so he’s careful, but Tom has forgotten his fate is not entirely in his hands.

It’s so easy for Tom to sneak it. It’s something he learned how to do as a child; sneaking around, in and out- as quiet as can be, so he doesn’t awake the others- to keep his friend fed and hidden. He had gotten quite good at making sure he doesn’t awaken those who would rat him out. Tom was not prepared to sneak around the ones that are already awake. He made the mistake of thinking the late night would ward off the people unless they _needed_ to be awake. He dismissed the fact that he could be wrong, and was caught by the very man that made Tom choose this course of action.

Riddle was partially pleased of course- to find out he was right. The bastard was not deserving of the Riddle family fortune, proven by the fact that he was loitering inside the house. The plan now was to get him arrested for trespassing and then the family would never need to see or hear from him again. Riddle was mostly disgruntled that he was forced to awaken his parents at such a late hour.

The whole family was gathered in the parlor, fireplace flickering and crickets chirping. The grandparents looked towards Tom in concern and asked him to explain himself. Tom was upset he was caught and had to adjust his plan, but at least all the Riddles are in the same space and no racket was made to awaken the servants. Less witnesses that way. Tom made himself seem appropriately ashamed of his actions and made a few excuses. _I was a bit tipsy; I wasn’t thinking straight, I don’t know why I came here- of all places._ Riddle was not buying it of course; he knew the boy was rotten for the start _didn’t I tell you mother?_

Tom had realized the time had come when they started treating him as a piece of background. Their voices quickly rising in a heated squabble about how family should be treated with respect. He would get no chance better than this. Harry stood witness as Tom silently took the gun hidden in his jacket and shot.

* * *

The first two shots were easy to aim. Tom had a steady hand and was in a position where his weapon was not seen. They had no warnings to cause movement and they were right in front of the barrel. The next shot missed.

Riddle immediately took cover behind a chair when he realized what was happening. His parents fell, concealing his escape long enough for Tom to not know where he had gone. Tom tensed, but he knew that while Riddle had hidden himself, there were a limited amount of places he could go. The problem was that he was on the clock. A gunshot was loud- even if the yelling of the family didn’t attract the attention of the servants the gun would- he didn’t have enough time to play hide-and-seek before people would open the door. 

Tom _crept_ forward, let no noise escape him- surprise would only work to his advantage if he had the upper hand- he readied the gun, _turned and-_

_Harry watched as-_

_Riddle grabbed the hot fire poker as-_

**-Tom chose the** **_w r o n g_ ** **_c h a I r_ **

* * *

The following events happened quickly. Harry watched as Riddle leapt forward with great momentum- triumph radiating throughout his body- and stabbed. Tom stumbled, but unlike the pained shout Riddle expected, there was a rasping _hisssssssss._

Tom readied the gun and shot- seemingly on instinct, considering his eyes were on his body not on the man who helped make him a person (even if that “help” was a trivial amount). Tom tossed his gun to the body, ignorant to the fact that Riddle had a dumb look of surprise stuck on his face, and started to grab onto his body in a mock embrace. His legs collapsed under him as he registered that the constant pressure around him was loosened.

Deep in Nagini’s neck was a hole. She gargled an odd choking rasp as she twisted, trying to hold on to him. Tom’s hands shook as he stood back up and carried her away. They had to leave- the deed was done, and he would not be caught. She was weakly coiled around him, grip going more slack by the second- by the time he reached his vehicle the only thing stopping her from slipping off was Tom’s constant readjusting.

Tom drove to his old neighborhood. The one from his time as an orphan, and pulled over. Harry watched as Tom pulled over to a broken curb. He sat there holding Nagini in silence until she stopped twitching. Tom sat there, until sunrise was on the horizon- only when he got up, Tom moved in a sort of mechanical manner. He took step after step, rhythmically moving forward like he was back in the army and he walked that way until he made it to the old church. Tom didn’t go in however, instead he went to the back and started digging.

Harry stood witness as he saw Tom cry tears of anguish for the third and final time.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry watched Tom, he stayed to watch through his hardships- and while he missed the start of Tom’s life it only made sense that he would watch the _end_.

It was routine at this point, for Harry to sneak away from the others- make excuses to his friends and avoid the prying eyes of Dumbledore- and check in on Tom. He’s grown accustomed to watch Tom wake up every day, eat, then get ready for the day. He’s grown accustomed to watching Tom pick and choose each piece of clothing he would wear that day, then walk out the door, passing the empty aquarium, and head to the bookstore. Today seemed no different, Tom heading out for a new book to add to his library, walking the same path as he always did.

The streets were quiet of course, Tom avoided people when he could. He found no enjoyment in their company, he barely tolerated ones like the bookstore employees, whose job was to help him. Too noisy, and they asked too many questions.

Tom walked down the street in expensive shoes and jackets- but you wouldn’t know it by looking. Tom was subtle about his choices, he’s not an idiot and he doesn’t want to get robbed. He’s clothing choice never was the problem, Tom’s problem was always being impatient when he thought he could afford to do so. 

Tom always walked down an alleyway, a shortcut to his house. It was broken down and discarded by the “good people” of the city, which sometimes invited less than savory folk to come around. Some of which lived in the connected buildings. Now, Tom knew to mind his business and he tried to radiate an aura to make people mind theirs. Ironically, the problem that day wasn’t people trying to get involved in everyone else’s business, but it was because the people were airing out their business very loudly to the world. Tom minded his own business, but he couldn’t stop others from having their problems affect him. 

There were people in that alleyway, humans that lived their lives completely separated from Tom. While everyone involved would have liked that to continue, when has Tom ever had fate on his side? It wasn’t his actions that caused this, oh no, in fact the only thing he had done was walking down that alleyway: a physical object in the background of the impending argument. Tom grew peeved when the voices grew louder and louder, but he minded his own business. How unfortunate that everyone else’s business minded him.

Tom quickened his step slightly, but not enough to miss what happened next. The discussion grew… _uncivil,_ and someone decided it was best to end the disagreement once and for all. A gunshot was heard, but while that _someone_ hit _something,_ they were a bad shot. They missed, and everyone standing in that alley that day would be affected, some more than most. The group dispersed, leaving Tom to drag himself to the wall so he could sit up straight. His life had enough dirt in it.

Tom couldn’t find the energy to be angry. He couldn’t find the energy to be displeased. He couldn’t even find the energy to stay awake, and his eyes slowly slid shut.

The thing is, it's not like angels _do not_ have the temptation to sin. It's just so small, so minuscule, that it's like it doesn't exist at all. But it is, even when the angels act like it doesn’t, it's there.

* * *

Harry knew that Tom was going to die, bleeding out on the pavement- alone. Harry watched this, and like last time, let tears fall down his face. Nothing happened however- there was no one around that would give their lives for Tom so Harry could do _nothing_ . In that moment, Harry learned what it meant to be powerless as he trembled and _cried._ He felt a creeping dread-Tom was going to die and Harry could do nothing to stop it. Harry knew Tom’s time was ending, and it was ending soon. 

....Harry also knew that Tom was not a Good Person. When he dies, Harry will _never_ meet Tom in heaven. Harry would _never_ see Tom ever again if he doesn’t adjust what’s happening. In that moment, Harry understands that _something_ needs to be done.

So Harry looks down on the bloodstained dirty alley, thinks that Tom would look back and hate that death- not grand like the one he wanted if he _had to_ die, not in a room bested by an opponent, but in an alley for the homeless, like he himself was once. In an alley that is broken down because of lack of care- and he makes a choice.

He lets the tiny sin inside of all angels start to eat at him. He lets it grow and consume him. Harry lets his wings go stiff and his mind go blank, letting that microscopic _sin_ grow and grow and then Harry lets himself start to fall.

Harry lets that tiny _corruptness_ that lies in all beings to ignite him. The white of his wings start to burn black. The holy purity of all things in heaven leaves him- and everything Harry has existed for has changed.

When Harry feels the wind blow past him, he looks up towards the heavens- towards all his friends and loved ones- and he smiles. Harry feels such unimaginable pain and a type of fight-and-flight panic that animals feel when faced with death as the ground comes closer, closer, and _closer_ as he turns his body, facing away from what he was _made for_ , never once letting his eyes squeeze shut, and-

-Harry begins to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
